The 5 Percent
by Insomniac.99
Summary: Hey everyone! First Densi fic! and first NCIS:LA fic too. This is just a story about how Deeks being annoying can be the start of something big! Super FLUFFY!


**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first NCIS: LA fic, but I have been watching since the very beginning. I have these little plot bunnies running around in my head, and I honestly have no clue where the ideas came from! If it seems familiar, like if it seems it has been written previously, I apologize to the author. This is written in the time period of after 'Neighborhood Watch' but before they got together! Anyways, I believe I have bored you all enough with this long authors note. Please Remember To Read and Review!

~Natasha

**Disclaimer: **well I don't really own much, but if I could Densi would have some little Babies!

* * *

For most people stakeouts are extremely boring, but once you have a partner like Marty Deeks you are almost never bored anymore. Annoyed from time to time? Yes, but never bored. Here they were staking out a Marine that was about to sell high grade military explosives and pounds of blasting agent, and Deeks would not shut the hell up! To say Kensi was well entertained by his antics ninety-five percent of the time, would be accurate. Right now, let's just say it's the other five percent. The thing is he knows when she starts to get annoyed and that's when he starts to push that button that then makes her get in some sort of battle of the wits. And right now he is pushing.

"Kens, do you think matching tattoos would be out of the question then?" she rolls her eyes at him

"why on earth would I get a matching tattoo with you of all people Deeks?"

He scoffs as if she is spitting in the face of the greatest idea ever "well we could get a batman and robin emblem, or a Bonnie and Clyde theme, you know 'cause we are partners"

She chuckles under her breath "and who would be who exactly"

"Well I would defiantly be Batman and seeing as I am guy, I think I should get to be Clyde"

She glares at him "why would you be batman? I am not the sidekick in this partnership, you are."

Suddenly a voice comes onto the comms "look as much as we all love hearing you argue about who is batman and who is robin, there is movement inside the house." That Voice was Eric's

"Okay thanks guys, but can you tell me something? Which one of us is Batm-"the team doesn't give him time to answer they all interrupt

"Kensi,"

"Kens"

"Kensi"

"Kensi"

"Kensi"

That caused him to start to whine like a child and for her to snort laugh

"The suspect is on the move," Hetty calls over to them "Oh and Mr. Deeks? Ms. Blye is defiantly the Batman of your partnership"

Before he has time to respond the car blows as the Suspects remotely unlocks it. The explosion seemed to be more for flash than to maim and they take him into custody. As they walk over to him to apprehend him he hears her say "That's right Robin cuff him"

The Sergeant laughs and asks "your name is Robin?"Causing to Kensi to laugh once more

"Just as much as hers is Batman, You're under arrest." Deeks tells the guy

~DENSI~ DENSI~ DENSI~ DENSI~

When they get him to the boat shed Deeks is elected to go interview him, so Kensi decides to mess with him for pestering her. The guys are still thirty-minutes out, so it's just the two of them. Right before he opens the door she calls to him "Deeks can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah Batman?" he winks "what's this about?" he asks when he sees the serious expression on her face

"Our thing." She tells him

"So we have a thing?" he asks utterly surprised she wants to talk about feelings

"You don't think so?" she asks with genuine curiosity lacing her voice.

"Um well I um I uh" she walks up to him and puts her lips up to his ear

"Because I thought it was all pretty clear that there is some type of thing here" she traces her fingers down his chest

"Well I guess we do, but what brought this up?" she looks him deep in the eyes

'oh I just figured I'd turn you on as quickly as I could and then make you go in there and have to talk to a marine with a hard-on' sounded too inappropriate so when the boys walked in she had a new plan "oh seems like we will have to finish this talk later"

~ DENSI~ DENSI~ DENSI~ DENSI~

Later that day they had been put back in the bull pen and to say Deeks REALLY had to go to the bathroom would defiantly be an understatement. So just as he got up to use the bathroom Kensi intercepted him. She told him she needed to talk and it couldn't wait, but neither could his bladder so he was stuck listening to Kensi's incisive babbling about stuff she was just making up as she went to prevent him from going to the bathroom. Seeing the look on his face caused her to break out into laughter, he gave a confused "what?"

"I was just messing with you Deeks,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was trying to get you to be off your game in interrogation, then prevent you from trying to pee"

"Why? Why would you do that to me?" he asks astonished

"Because MoneyPenny, I am the Bond of this relationship. And you need to learn to shut up?"

"Hmm so you want to be the one to bond our relationship?" he winked at her

"Deeks"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to pee?"

"oh yeah… I'll meet up with you latter to 'bond' see ya then" he winks as he runs off

…

Little did she know they would do exactly that, because Deeks really did start thinking about their thing… He re-evaluated. And when he did, he figured out all he had ever wanted has been his Batman, or 'Batwoman'. So I guess you can say that the five percent of annoying was worth it.


End file.
